


Moments Like This

by KoalaParrilla



Series: Supermom: The Life & Times [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/pseuds/KoalaParrilla
Summary: Kara comes home from work to the people that she loves most.





	Moments Like This

"Mama!" Two small children shouted as Kara walked through the front door of her apartment. 

With a big smile she kneeled down to hug her son and daughter tightly. "Calista! Kaleon, hi I've missed you both so much." 

"Me as well too, right?" 

Kara looked up to see her wife, Lena standing there with a toy car in hand. "Of course I did," she said as she stood, picking up Calista and Kal before she walked forward and planted a kiss to Lena's lips. "How was your day with the kids?" 

Lena smiled and nodded slightly. "Great. We spent the day with your moms." 

"Yeah, and Nana Lucy played tag with us! Oh and Bubba pooped in the potty like a big boy." Calista exclaimed, sporting a snaggletooth grin. 

"Oh that sounds fun, and great job little guy!" Kara praised, placing the two children on their feet. 

"I do it!" Kal shouted before clapping his small hands together earning a smile from his mothers and sister. 

Kara ruffled his curly brown hair. 

"How was your day Superhero?" Lena asked as the two women made their way into the living room, both children following after. 

"Great, my interview with Wonder Woman made this months issue, I took down three armed robbers, free potstickers from Winn, oh! And I saved a litter of kittens from a burning house." Kara said, plopping down onto the sofa.

"Sounds as if you've had a rather eventful day my love. It's great to have you home." Lena said softly as she sat down and rested her head onto her wife's shoulder. 

Silence fell over the room as Kara watched her children playing before her. 

She always looked forward to moments like this. Coming home after a long days work and spending an afternoon with the family that she never thought she'd have. With the woman that she was so lucky to have in her life, and with whom she was madly in love with. She wouldn't trade these moments in for anything else in the world. 

With a sigh, Kara wrapped an arm around her wife and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead. "It's great to be home." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and would like for me to write about anything in particular feel free to send me prompts at any time on Tumblr @ LetRainReign or on Twitter @ _mauvelous
> 
> Comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
